


The Journals and Study of The Zer0 Line By Patricia Tannis

by ArcaneLee



Series: Zer0 Line [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 2, Borderlands 3 - Freeform, Diary, Journal, Other, Tales From the Borderlands, Zer0 - Freeform, borderlands - Freeform, journal of Patricia tannis, patricia tannis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneLee/pseuds/ArcaneLee
Summary: This a collection of the studies and journals acquired by Patricia Tannis while studying the line of Zer0 and their origins. It is noted that some information may have been redacted, as requested by an unknown authority.





	1. Zer0

It should be noted that all that are apart of this line are functionally immortal and can only die if killed by themselves or another. They do not die naturally. It can also be noted that while they share DNA, several are not actually related as the DNA has been so dramatically altered that when compared it is nothing like the original data. 

Zer0 is the only one to be born to two parents not of this line and outside of the influence of the scientists. 

**Name**: Zer0

**Experiment #**: 00100

**Status**: Alive

**Current Known Background**:

Born on an unknown alien planet, Zer0’s true name is [REDACTED]. He is humanoid, but is not human but instead a part of an alien race which currently remains unnamed. His home planet is now under the rule of a league of scientists, though it has been rumored to having be ran by them since a little before Zer0’s recorded birth. (It should be noted that they are actually very kind rulers and the planet is thriving.)

Zer0 was noticed to be unique on his planet as while his mother was a native, his father was Eridian in origin, though he was a specific and special kind. This shows how old Zer0 truly is as his birth was before the fall of the Eridians. Due to this nature, the scientists (now calling themselves The Creare) took him to breed a line of super soldiers from his unique DNA. This also explains the unique appearance of four fingers and his highly unique DNA, something that made all of this possible. He was experimented on and enhanced until he became the ultimate weapon. His DNA was also taken to create more like him.

**Appearance**: 

Like all of his line, he is tall and slender. He moves with a kind of grace that can be only associated with his unique origin. Beyond that he has stark white hair and purple eyes that match the color of eridium. He has skin that is translucent enough to see his purple veins. He is very attractive. 

**Powers and Skills**: 

Cloning ability: Can make fake clones of himself to deceive his enemies. 

Sword Skills

Enhanced strength, mobility, and healing. 

**Current Known Paramours**: 

1ne (previously), Rhys (Current)

**Direct Children**: 

2wo (deceased), Thr3e (deceased), and [REDACTED] (Deceased) 


	2. 1ne

Note: The Lab babies grow at an incredible rate inside their pods and then proceed to grow and age naturally until the age of 27, the age that Zer0 stopped aging permanently. 

**Name**: 1ne

**Experiment #**: 00101

**Status**: Alive

**Current Known Background**: 

She is the first known successful attempt to morph Zer0’s DNA into something new. The addition of bandit DNA and several other types of humanoid DNA cause her to be wildly aggressive and competitive. She is also known to be insanely possessive and obsess over things in the name of ‘Love’. She is wildly illogical in this. 

Due to the testing and experiments on Zer0 causing him to be in a type of stasis, freezing him as a 5 year-old. This means when 1ne was released from her pod, grown and nurtured inside until she resembled a 5 year-old, they were raised together. It is notable that they were not raised as siblings or told they were related in any way, the opposite actually. 

They eventually had two children, one of which they gave to the scientists at the age of two to go through the same experiments as them and the other died during birth. Note: they still preformed some tests on the baby as a way to see what went wrong. More later. 

She did not know about [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED]. She thoroughly believes Zer0 belongs to her and she is extremely addicted to eridium as it puts her in a state of euphoria. 

**Appearance**:

Instead of Zer0’s notably white hair, 1ne possess black hair with purple tips. Interestingly, she has red eyes and normal veins. She is slender, though slightly shorter than Zer0. 

**Powers and Skills**:

Enhanced skills

Paralysis: Looking someone in the eyes causes the victim to be paralyzed. Once eye contact breaks it takes up to 6 seconds to wear off. 

Eridium Addiction: Her intake of eridium ups her skills and makes her more powerful, but possibly makes her just slightly more crazy. 

**Current Known Paramours**: 

Zer0 (previous), 4our (previous) 

**Direct Children**: 

2wo (deceased), Thr3e (deceased) 


	3. 2wo

**Name: **2wo

**Experiment #: **00200

**Status: **Deceased

**Current Known Background: **

This is the first son of 1ne and Zer0. He stayed with them until the age of two, which they then gave him to the scientists to put him under the same circumstance that enhanced them and for further study. He died when an accident involving an experiment caused the boy to hit his head and bleed out before they could save him. This devastated his parents, though they both dealt with it separately. 

**Appearance:**

All is known was that he had white hair and red eyes. 

**Power and Skills: **

It is unknown if the child had any powers, but a discarded letter mentioned the boy could produce a translucent clone for a few seconds, similar to Zer0’s own skill. 

**Current Known Paramours:**

Does not apply. 

**Siblings: **

Thr3e (deceased), [REDACTED] (deceased) 


	4. Thr3e

Please note that this journal contains information about the child’s death. It is extremely heartbreaking and makes me glad I never became a mother. 

**Name: **Thr3e

**Experiment #: **Had none, but was assigned 00201 upon death for cataloguing purposes

**Status: **Deceased

**Current Known Background:**

Due to his mothers increasingly worrying intake of eridium upon 2wos death, the fetus had many problems during pregnancy. 1ne nearly flatlined due to unknown circumstances, but since they cannot become sick or die naturally, it is assumed to be an issue with the fetus. During birth, there was immense struggle to birth the child and the baby died before he was fully out of his mother. This ultimately caused the end of 1ne’s and Zer0’s relationship. 

**Appearance: **

The deceased baby had extremely dark purple veins and clear skin. This was due to the eridium his mother consumed. He also had completely purple eyes, with even the whites of his eyes being consumed by the glowing purple. 

**Power and Skills: **

Unknown

**Current Known Paramours:**

Does Not Apply

**Siblings: **

2wo (deceased), [REDACTED] (deceased)


	5. 4our

**Name: **4our

**Experiment #: **00102

**Status: **Alive

**Current Known Background:**

4our is the first successful clone after 1ne. Created soon after Thr3e’s death, he is identical to Zer0, but lacking the purple veins and instead has blue eyes. He has normal red blood as well. Raised [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED] left to adventure. 

**Appearance: **

He has the signature white hair, but has blue eyes and normal red veins. 

**Power and Skills: **

Enhanced Skills

Amazingly perfect sight

Teleportation: Can teleport anywhere he can physically see. 

Archery Skills: Has an extremely high tech bow made specifically for him. 

**Current Known Paramours:**

Unnamed native of home planet (previous), [REDACTED] (current) 

**Direct Children: **

[REDACTED] (adopted, deceased)


	6. 5ive

**Name:** 5ive

**Experiment #: **00103

**Status: **Alive

**Current Known Background:**

5ive was made as a combat partner for 4our after his skills proved he would need a melee focused partner. They live on Zer0’s home planet with [REDACTED], raising [REDACTED] together. It is noted that they are not dating in any form, just helping each other. 5ive uses a sword very similar to Zer0’s though it is thicker and shorter. 

**Appearance: **

5ive is actually very plain looking, allowing him to blend into this when on other planets. He is tan with brown hair and brown eyes. He is praised for being the most notably normal lab creation. 

**Power and Skills: **

Enhanced strength, eye sight, and reflexes

Levitation: Can defy laws of gravity for several minutes at a time, current record is 7 minutes. 

**Current Known Paramours:**

[REDACTED] (current)

**Direct Children: **

[REDACTED] (adopted, deceased)


	7. 6ix

Note: This is a great success and needs much further study, though I have been told to not tell Lilith or Maya as their DNA was retrieved without their permission before Zer0 ever even met them to create this one. 

**Name:** 6ix

**Experiment #: **00104

**Status: **Alive

**Current Known Background:**

6ix is the first successful attempt to recreate a siren. Her DNA is composed of Zer0’s, Lilith’s, Maya’s and another unnamed siren. Due to this she has permanent purple wisp wings, like all sirens do when using their powers, though she cannot hide or turn hers off. Her armor was specially designed to compensate for this and allows them to be outside her armor. She is currently residing on Pandora, though where is unknown. 

**Appearance: **

Purple siren tattoos cover her entire body. She has purple wings and eyes as well as notably black hair. She is truly something beautiful according to Zer0, though he has only seen her a select few times. 

**Power and Skills: **

Elemental Control: She can control fire and ice through her hands

Phasewalk: She can preform an action similar to Lilith’s phasewalk, but for much longer and without needing excessive eridium to be more powerful. 

She does not need eridium to enhance her powers and instead is extremely powerful on her own. 

**Current Known Paramours:**

[REDACTED] (previous), Axton (curgent)

**Direct Children: **

None are known. 


	8. Se7en

**Name: **Se7en

**Experiment #: **00300

**Status: **Alive

**Current Known Background:**

This is the first and only non lab grown experiment. He was previously a bandit who elected to have procedures to alter his DNA. Zer0’s DNA took over and ‘infected’, for a lack of a better word, the previously human DNA. Why some DNA is erased and other DNA isn’t is unknown. He is the most average version of the Zer0 line, but is still incredibly deadly. 

**Appearance: **

He is tan with dark eyes and hair. Not much is known as he has not been seen by anyone for many years. 

**Power and Skills: **

Enhanced strength and aim

Brawler: prefers the use of guns and his own fists. 

**Current Known Paramours:**

Unknown

**Direct Children: **

Unknown


	9. Ei8ht

**Name:** Ei8ht

**Experiment #:** 00105

**Status: **Unknown

**Current Known Background:**

Much like the others, Ei8ht is another clone of Zer0’s DNA. Though he was technically bred and placed in a pod before Se7en, he was not ready until after Se7en was completed. After [REDACTED REDACTED], he went into hiding fearing [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED]. He was incredibly close to [REDACTED] and may have witnessed [REDACTED REDACTED]. It was speculated they were dating, but it has not been confirmed. 

**Appearance: **

He is the only one with red hair and white eyes. Most are unsure as of why, but it is because they introduced more new DNA for the unique coloring. Because of this, he actually has blood that is much darker than that of a humans, nearly black. 

**Power and Skills: **

Mind Powers: Can read minds and control the actions of others. 

Stealth: Kills with very small needle like tools that release a type of venom into the victim, killing them in less than a minute. 

**Current Known Paramours:**

[REDACTED] (unknown)

**Direct Children: **  
  
Unknown, but [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED]


	10. [REDACTED]

Unfortunately, much of this is redacted due to it being very sensitive information. I am sworn to secrecy and honestly it makes since as this is most likely the most interesting thing I’ve seen in several years.

Name: [REDACTED]

Experiment #: 00202

Status: Deceased 

Current Known Background: 

Born to [REDACTED] and an unnamed siren a long time ago, she is the only child of [REDACTED] that lived to [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED]. 1ne was extremely angry when she learned that [REDACTED] fetal DNA was used to stabilize 6ix’s DNA. 1ne [REDACTED REDACTED]. 

Before her death, she knew who her father was but had never met him as she was [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED] she was 3. Her search for her father is wha alerts others to her presence. 

Appearance: 

White/silver hair with blue tips. [REDACTED] veins which can be seen through [REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED] and [REDACTED] eyes.

Powers: 

[REDACTED REDACTED]: can create several [redacted] at once. 

Phaselock: Can lock opponents in their spots for as long as she wishes, it is said somewhere there is still a bandit locked in time and space. 

Enhanced skills

Direct Children:

[REDACTED REDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTED]


	11. Final Notes

This collection highlights all known information by Zer0, historical documents, and others that have been compiled for the investigation into the death of [REDACTED]. This information is for Rhys, only if and when Zer0 is ready to show. I have been so happy to catalogue this information as some of which even Zer0 does not, and will not, know until the time is ready

\- Dr. Patricia Tannis


End file.
